La maldición
by Cirihtt Awen
Summary: la pelea de shamanes ha terminado pero poco tiempo despues llega una nueva a menaza mucha más antigua que Hao y con el poder de destruir incluso a los espiritus
1. Chapter 1

Los acontecimientos de este fanfic ocurren después de la derrota de Hao en donde los personajes regresan a sus hogares de origen.

Nota:Los peonajes y el concepto de la serie Shaman King, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hiroyuki Takei. **Este Fan Fic esta hecho solo por entretenimiento personal.

CAPITULO 1: POSESIÓN 

El joven caminaba por los oscuros corredores del castillo. A pesar de considerarse como uno de los monumentos más fantasmales y terroríficos de Inglaterra, el niño caminaba sin preocuparse por los fantasmas, ya que todos eran sus amigos, y sabía convivir con ellos. No por nada era un shaman.

¡Morphin¡Morphin¡¿Morphin donde estás?-Preguntaba el joven de cabello y ojos verdes, usaba una camiseta manga larga de color blanco, pantalón negro y zapatos beache, su nombre era Liserg Diethel.

Liserg seguía llamando a su espíritu acompañante Morphin, y al pasar por la esquina del corredor, se le apareció de repente el fantasma de una hermosa joven de unos diecisiete años, de cabello largo castaño y con una traje rojo de la época Victoriana.

Ya la encontré pero estaba muy asustada-dijo la joven.

¿Asustada¿Por qué, No importa, llévame a donde esta.

Claro-

La muchacha guió al joven shaman hacia una de las torres más altas del castillo. Liserg subió apresurado por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de la torre.

Al abrir la puerta liserg se encontró con una habitación que no había visto (el castillo es bastante grande...), eran muy bonita con cuadros antiguos en las paredes, muebles de madera cubiertos de polvo, unas dos ventanas con vitrales, y en el centro de la habitación una gran cama con cortinas rojas bastante antigua, y sobre el colchón de la cama estaba...

¡MORPHIN!- grito Liserg mientras se acercaba a la cama para ver a su espíritu acompañante. Y ay estaba, una pequeña hada de cabello rosa y piel blanca, lleva puesta un traje enterizo de una rosado mas claro con el dibujo de una flor amarilla en su pierna izquierda. Sus alas transparentes que excepto esa vez emitían pequeños destellos de luz. O tenia puesto sus anteojos de aviadora utilizaba como diadema, estaba completamente tiesa y sus ojos de color carmesí tenían una mirada perdida.

El shaman de cabello verde tomo delicadamente al hada entre sus manos, pero esta seguía sin reaccionar.

¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó el espíritu de la joven victoriana.

parece que esta en un estado de shock- contesto Liserg mientras con su dedo acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de Morphin- ¿pero porque?-

O la habrán atacado, o habrá visto algo – dijo la joven con un tono de preocupación.

No creo que la haya atacado alguno de los fantasmas del castillo, además que los ángeles protegen a las afueras de este, por lo que ningún extraño pueda entrar en el. Esto nos deja con la segunda opción- concluyo Liserg.

Si que te has vuelto bastante deductivo- dijo una misteriosa voz detrás de Liserg.

El y la joven se voltearon para ver quien había hablado.

Detrás de ellos y frente a una de las ventanas de la habitación, estaba la figura de una joven alta, con el cabello castaño claro y los ojos verdes, levaba puesto el uniforme de... ¿los soldados x?

Se... ¿señorita Meene?- pregunto Liserg con un hilo de voz mientras trataba de superar la sorpresa. En verdad no podía creerlo, pero si ella había muerto en la batalla contra Hao, aun así, estaba allí frente a el dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa.

¿Cómo estas Liserg?-saludo ella tranquilamente.

Liserg no podía dejar de mirarla, sentía que fuera un espíritu, pero tampoco podía creer que estuviera viva.

¿Y...que hace usted aquí'-volvió a preguntar el joven shaman.

Bueno-contestó Meene- pues veraz, lo que pasa es que me han enviado para recoger a los ángeles.

¿Quiénes?.

Ya sabes, me enviaron desde aya arriba ya que resulta que los Ángeles necesitan cumplir una nueva misión.

¿pero porque usted?

Es que yo misma me ofrecí para poder venir hasta aquí ya que extrañaba estar en la tierra, y además quería saber como estabas.

¿eh?

Si Liserg, quería saber como estabas, que había pasado contigo. Pero veo que me preocupe demasiado, ya hasta haz echo nuevos amigos.

Liserg no dijo nada, solo bajo su mirada un poco triste.

Pero ven acércate más quiero verte mejor, haz crecido un poco- dijo Meene finalmente.

Aun así Liserg no se movió, ya que a pesar de querer acercarse, tenía un presentimiento de que estaba rodeado de peligro.

¡NO LISERG ES UNA TRAMPA!

Natalie, que así se llamaba el espíritu de a chica de la era victoriana se interpuso de repente entre Liserg y Meene.

¿Natalie, que?- pregunto Liserg bastante confundido.

¿Acaso no lo sientes, no esta viva, pero tampoco es un espíritu- dijo Natalie mientras le dirigía una mirada bastante seria a Meene- ¡Responde¿quién eres? Y ¿Qué eres?

Pero Meene no respondió, en vez de eso sus ojos empezaron a tener un brillo rojo y una neblina salida de la nada empezó a cubrir o solo a ella, sino a toda la habitación. Y Liserg no sabía que hacer, Morphin seguía en sus manos sin reaccionar por lo que no podía realizar la posesión de objeto con su péndulo. Mientras trataba de hallar una salida a su problema, escucho un grito a su lado.

Natalie había sido atrapada por una especie de garra de color púrpura salida de la neblina, mientras que extraño vapor se empezó a introducir por entre sus ojos y boca. Liserg trato de ayudarla pero una extraña fuerza lo empujo e impidió que ayudara a su amiga la cual iba cambiando de aspecto por causa de la extraña nube. Su vestido iba tomando tonos violeta, su piel iba tornándose blanca y su cabello castaño ahora era negro.

Cuando toda la neblina se posesiono de ella, se podía notar que ya no tenía ese aspecto nebuloso de los fantasmas, sino más bien se veía más corpórea. La nueva criatura producto de esa posesión, observo a Liserg, el cual solo se limitaba a mirarla mientras protegía Morphin con sus manos. Pasaron varios minutos cuando por fin Liserg reacciono.

¿Que le hiciste a Natalie y a Meene¿Quién eres?- preguntó el joven ingles.

La criatura le dio una fría sonrisa y le respondió:

tu amiguita esta bien, y en cuanto a la otra , deberías haberte dado cuenta que ella no estuvo aquí en ningún momento, solo tome su forma para que tuvieras más confianza, aunque esa estúpida lo arruino todo(refiriéndose a Natalie). Y lo de quien soy, lo siento lindo pero no te lo puedo responder.

¿y por qué no?

Porque no mereces saberlo, además haz visto demasiado.

¿qué?

Sin embargo debo agradecerte de todas formas, ya que sino fuera por que me encontré en el bosque a esa estúpida hadita, yo no hubiera podido entrar a este castillo-dijo la criatura en tono burlón mientras empezaba a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

¿Entonces fuiste tú quien le hizo esto a Morphin!-pregunto Liserg con enojo.

Pues, digamos que si-dijo la criatura con una inocencia fingida.

¡Miserable¿Por qué!

Para conseguir a los ángeles.

Liserg no sabía como enfrentar a esa criatura, por lo que decidió concentrar todas sus fuerzas para llamar a su ángel Zeruel (no me acuerdo del nombre de ese ángel) por medio de su pensamiento.

Eso será interesante- dijo de repente la criatura.

¿Que?- pregunto Liserg en tono cortante mientras seguía llamando a su ángel.

Saber quien será más rápido¿yo en matarte o tu ángel en rescatarte?- respondió la criatura con una voz bastante sombría.

Hubo pequeño momento en donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada, cuando de repente, en un acto de desespero Liserg corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación.

Ya iba a alcanzar el pomo, pero en ese instante un rayo de energía pasó por el lado del hombro del niño alcanzando la puerta y destrozándola frente a él. Estupefacto, Liserg volteo para encontrarse de nuevo con la criatura, la cual sostenía entre sus manos una esfera de energía azulada.

Lastima que los shamanes tan lindos como tú o terminan del otro lado o mueren muy jóvenes... en fin, adiós mi pequeño inglés- Dijo la criatura mientras lanzaba la energía hacia Liserg.

Este no podía moverse, sus piernas no le reaccionaban, lo único que se le ocurrió fue proteger a su querida hada mientras la esfera de energía se acercaba más y más a el.

Continuara...

Hola a todos mi nombre como sabrán soy Cirihtt, y este es mi primer fanfic, el cual decidí hacerlo de shaman king ya que es una serie que me encanta.

Mi personaje favorito es Liserg, y no pude evitar en que fuera el primero en escena jijijiji, peor bueno si quieren dejar algún comentario (positivo obviamente)o una sugerencia(también positiva) mi correo es 


	2. Chapter 2

Los acontecimientos de este fanfic ocurren después de la derrota de Hao en donde los personajes regresan a sus hogares de origen.

Los personajes y el concepto de la serie Shaman King, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hiroyuki Takei. **Este Fan Fic esta hecho solo por entretenimiento personal.

**CAPITULO 2: LA LLAMADA**

Im´t happy, I feeling glad

I got sunshine, in a bag

I useless, but not for long

The future, is coming on, is coming on…

Yoh estaba feliz en su habitación caminando por toda la habitación y taraleando la letra de una de sus canciones favoritas.

Su cabello castaño oscuro le llegaba hasta los hombros, con dos mechones que le sobresalían del peinado; llevaba puesto un kimono masculino de color crema como pijama.

Para este niño, no había cosa más relajante que el escuchar su música favorita, .Como se dijo anteriormente, iba por toda la habitación caminando al ritmo de la canción, y de vez en cuándo le subía un poco más al volumen de su grabadora.

Amo Yoh, no creo que debería subirle tanto a la música- dijo un hombre de cabello albino y ropas de samurai; su nombre era Amidamaru y era el espíritu acompañante del joven shaman japonés Yoh Asakura.

Pero Amida, así no puedo sentir la "esencia de la canción"- respondió Yoh mientras ponía la canción desde el comienzo para oírla de nuevo.

Im´t happy, I feeling glad

I got sunshine, in a bag

I useless, but not for long

The future, is coming on, is coming on…

Yo no me quejo de ello amo, pero creo que las ocho de la mañana, mientras todos están dormidos, no sea un buen momento para hacer eso- comentó el samurai con una gota encima de su cabeza.

Pues mientras Ana no esta, puedo hacer lo que quiera sin que nadie me golpeé- le respondió Yoh a su espíritu, y siguió cantando.

I'm happy, I feeling glad

I got sunshine, in a bag

I useles AAAAAAAYYYYYYY!

De repente, una ráfaga de luz dorada pasó por el lado del shaman japonés, quién la esquivó a tiempo para no ser golpeado por ella. En eso Yoh vio en la puerta de su habitación a otro joven de su misma edad, de ojos dorados, cabello violeta peinado en forma de un cuerno, usaba una pijama tipo chino y sostenía con su mano derecha una lanza de aspecto temible. Ese niño era un shaman proveniente de China y su nombre era len tao.

A menos que a alguien le hayan dejado la autorización de hacerlo (aunque no es que la necesite mucho)- sentenció len mientras fulminaba a Yoh con la mirada.

Bu... buenos días Len- saludo Yoh sin dejar de temblar.

La verdad es que no me enoja que escuches música a alto volumen- dijo len mientras cerraba los ojos y un aura dorada lo rodeaba, además de que en su frente apareció u signo de rabia-¡ LO QUE EN VERDAD ME SACA DE QUICIO, ES YA HAZ ESCUCHADO COMO SIETE VECES ESTA MAÑANA, SIETE VECES!-después el shaman de china se tranquilizo y el aura dorada desapareció, y vio como Yoh estaba acurrucado en el rincón de su cuarto temblando.

Pe... Pe... Pero esa canción me gusta mu…Mucho –reprocho Yoh mientras hacia una cara con cataratas de lágrimas cómicas.

En fin ya perdí el sueño voy a desayunar-cuando len se alejo de la puerta de la habitación de Yoh, este se acerco y miro hacia la dirección e donde sé dirigió el shaman chino.

¿me traes un poco de jugo?...¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Yoh esquivo por segunda vez un nuevo ataque de cuchilla de Len, que le alcanzo a cortar un enorme mechón de su cabello.

Si sigue así amo Yoh, se podrá quedar calvo- dijo Amidamaru a su amo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Bueno, dicen que estar calvo está de moda ¿no? Ji, ji, ji-dijo Yoh con su característica risa-

Claro amo Yoh-respondió Amidamaru con una gota en la cabeza.

Len estaba en la cocina preparando unas tostadas para el solo, mientras pensaba en el tonto de Yoh que tenia el descaro de pedirle jugo después de que no lo dejo dormir; que hubiera aceptado ser el encargado temporal de la pensión Asakura no significaba que tenía que cumplir todos los caprichos de sus habitantes.

Ana una Itako (sacerdotisa) elegida para ser la esposa de Yoh, era la verdadera encargada de cuidar la gran casa; pero tuvo que viajar de urgencia, debido a una llamada de parte de los abuelos de yoh, por lo que dejo de encargado a Len quien estaba solo de visita.

Cuando len se disponía a disfrutar de su desayuno, escuchó un ruido de personas bajando las escaleras, el cual provocaba un pequeño terremoto por toda la casa.

¡NO ME GANARAN!.¡NO ME GANARAN!

¡NO ES JUSTO TU TIENES LAS PIERNAS MÁS LARGAS!

En eso entraron corriendo a la cocina Yoh y los otros habitantes de la pensión Asakura: Un joven con un peinado tipo Elvis de nombre Ryu Y un niño rubio de corta estatura llamado Manta.

La verdad es que entraron haciendo gran escándalo, pero se detuvieron al toparse con la mirada asesina de Len.

¡CUANTAS VECES LES HE DICHO QUE NO HAGAN CARRERAS EN ESTA CASA!- gritó este con una cabeza enorme mientras los demás con forma de chibi se tapaba las orejas.

Eh... solo esta vez- dijo Yoh

Vamos Len congela suave - dijo Ryu

Si te estas pareciendo a Ana- dijo finamente el pequeño Manta.

El shaman de china abrió su boca para replicar algo, cuando en ese momento el teléfono dela casa empezó asonar, y todos (excepto Len) corrieron para llegar a cogerlo, mientras que Len, con un aura dorada rodeándolo completamente y una arruguita de rabia en su cabeza llamaba a su espíritu acompañante.

¡ BASON POSESIÓN A MI CUCHILLA!

Detrás de Len apareció la figura de un antiguo soldado chino que se adentro en el arma del joven chino.

¡ATAQUE DE LA CUCHILLA DORADA!- pronunció Len mientras lanzaba su técnica característica hacia los tres jóvenes, quienes no alcanzaron a esquivar el golpe.

Después de desahogar su ira, Len terminó su posesión, y se dirigió tranquilamente por entre los cuerpos sin sentido hacia el teléfono que seguía sonando.

¿Sí, aguas termales de Funbari-contestó Len al alcanzar el auricular – Ahh ¡cómo esta señorita Anna. ¿Cómo¿...¿qué? ...¿qué Morphin llego hacia ustedes?... ¡y que les dijo?...¿Lisegr herido?...de acuerdo de los diré.

Len colgó el teléfono y volteó para ver a Ryu, Yoh y Manta quienes prestaron atención a la conversación.

¿Qué pasó Len?- preguntó un nervioso Manta.

¿Qué le paso a Liserg?-le siguió Ryu.

¿qué dijo Anna?- finalizó Yoh.

Dijo que teníamos que ir a la casa de tus abuelos Yoh, parece que algo muy extraño a sucedido.

Bueno, no hay problema, Manta puede prestarnos un avión a Inglaterra.

¿Qué¿por qué yo?

Porque yo lo digo.

Bueno así si.

Después de la llamada de Anna, los cuatro amigos se dirigieron hacia la casa de los abuelos de Yoh, que consistía en un gran palacio japonés feudal en donde podían llegar a vivir más de 120 personas. Pero por ahora solo vivían los abuelos y los padres de Yoh, mas una joven aprendiz de nombre Tamao.

Al llegar allí, Anna no perdió tiempo y les contó que hace tres días había recibido una llamada por parte del señor Mikihisa (el papá de Yoh) para que viniera, ya que Morphin había llegado al templo hace tres días y estaba muy mal herida.

¿En serio¿Y entonces Liserg?- preguntó Ryu bastante nervioso.

Gracias a uno de los hechizos de la señora Kino(la abuela de Yoh), pudimos entrar en la memoria del hada y lo único que pudimos ver fue a un ángel protegiendo a ese chico ingles de lo que parecía ser un ataque- contestó tranquilamente la joven sacerdotisa.

¿Y no saben de quien fue el ataque?- pregunto Len.

No

Entonces que paso con Liserg?-pregunto Manta

Según la memoria del hada esta bien ya que se encuentra en un hospital custodiado por el ángel

Todos se calmaron al oír aquello sobre todo Ryu que ya empezaba a ser un mar de lagrimas.

Pero esa no es la única razón por la que los llame-dijo Anna descorcentando un poco a todos, menos a yoh quien estaba distraído jugando con una naranja.

Lo que pasa es que algo muy extraño sucedió hace poco mientras realizábamos el hechizo a al hada…

"Comienzo de Flash Back" 

Los abuelos Asakura junto con Anna y Tamao, estaban dentro del templo realizando el hechizo para poder ver los recuerdos de Morphin, cuando de pronto una espesa neblina empezó a cubrir el templo, y una voz profunda y siniestra empezó a emitir las siguientes palabras:

"Creyeron que podrían retenerlos en el no existir para siempre, pero se equivocaron, gracias a aquellos bendecidos y a la ruptura, volveremos, e impondremos la ley que por derecho merecemos repartir, mas vale que nos apoyen, por que de lo contrario deberán tener precaución con sus acompañantes".

Cuando dejaron de oírse las palabras, unas garras de color blanco surgieron de la neblina para agarrar a todos los que estaban en el templo. Pero Anna, Tamao y los abuelos Asakura se defendieron inmediatamente después de esquivar con agilidad las garras (bueno con un poco de torpeza Tamao); la primera utilizando su rosario azul, la niña de cabello rosado utilizando su posesión de objetos (que es como una ballesta) y los abuelos Asakura con uso pergaminos sagrados, pero por más que atacaban las garras no dejaban de aparecer.

En eso, Anna se dio cuenta de que Morphin estaba inconsciente y con un aura negra rodeándola, así que la joven sacerdotisa se acerco al hada(después de esquivar algunas garras) y la rodeo con su rosario conjurado unas palabras: "Por los dones y la fuerza que me fueron concebidos, permitirme liberar a esta criatura sometida".

Morphin despertó de golpe, las garras y la neblina desaparecieron y la calma volvió al templo.

Muy bien echo mi joven aprendiz- dijo la abuela Asakura con una sonrisa hacia Anna, quien dio una respetuosa reverencia hacia su maestra.

pero ¿qué pudo ser eso?-pregunto Tamao bastante nerviosa.

No estoy seguro, pero creo haber leído algo sobre acontecimientos de esta naturaleza.- respondió Yomei (el abuelo de Yoh).-

¿En serio?-

Debería investigar un poco, pero por ahora Anna, necesito que llames a Yoh y a su grupo- el anciano Yomei hizo una corta meditación- todo shaman debe saber de esto.

Entendido-respondió la joven.

"**Fin del Flash Back"**

Cuando la sacerdotisa termino de contar todos estaban con cara de asombro

Eso que cuentas fue escalofriante- dijo Manta, quien no dejaba de tiritar

Aun no termino, ya que casualmente recibimos un mensaje del pueblo apache, que dice que se ha sentido una extraña turbulencia en los grandes espíritus, además de que varios shamanes han sido atacados en circunstancias similares a las de Liserg

¿QUÉ?- dijeron todos con los ojos en blanco (Yoh seguía jugando con la naranja).

¿Una turbulencia en los grandes espíritus?- Murmuro Manta sin dejar de temblar.

¿Y que sugieren que hagamos?- pregunto Len en tono decidido

El señor Asakura dijo que deberíamos reunirnos todos y buscar a Liserg, ya que el y su ángel deben saber un poco más sobre este asunto- le contesto Anna con tranquilidad.

Y que pasara con Morphin- pregunto finalmente Yoh, ya que al parecer no estaba tan distraído como se pensaba, por eso sobresalto a todos cuando hablo.

no te preocupes Yoh, ella esta teniendo un exorcismo por parte de la señora Asakura y Tamao - dijo Anna con un semblante tierno el cual, cambio de inmediato para volver a su característico semblante serio.- Ahora no hay tiempo que perder con preguntas, contacte a los otros dos idiotas (conózcanse también como Horo-Horo y Chocolove) y a Fausto para que todos nos reuniéramos en el aeropuerto de Tokio mañana a las 10:00 AM, de allí, nos dirigiremos a Inglaterra.

...- todos asintieron sin contradecir nada a la sacerdotisa (la verdad es que era mejor no hacerlo)

Pe...Pe...Pero Annita, no hay suficiente dinero para pagar los boletos del avión- dijo Yoh quien fue el primero que se atrevió a hablar.

Anna con un aire de inquietante tranquilidad le dirigio un sonrisa macabra al pequeño Manta- Bueno, eso no será un problema.

CONTINUARÁ...

El segundo capitulo, y ya empezó la trama¿será que la turbulencia tendrá algo que ver con los ataques, que fue lo que posesionó a Morphin¿y como? (¿como se puede posesionar a un espíritu?)Las respuestas más adelante

Nota: La canción que canta Yoh se llama **clint Eastwood** cantada por el grupo **Gorillaz** (y que debo decir que me encanta ese grupo, tanto los personajes como la música).

Comentarios y sugerencias a


	3. Chapter 3

¡Bueno, ustedes ya conocen el cuento de los derechos de autor y de que la serie no me pertenece así que ahorremos palabras y empecemos el capítulo!

**CAPITULO 3: LA GRAN INGLATERRA**

Anna hizo que todos se levantaran bastante temprano, ya que además de que estaban en las afueras de Tokio, debían preparar los equipajes para el viaje.

Eran la 9:45 AM en época de invierno, por lo que nuestros protagonistas se dirigieron al aeropuerto con abrigos para protegerse del frió de fin de año.

Recuerden que debemos llevar ropa abrigada para Inglaterra, así que ponte la bufanda de un buena vez- Anna discutía con Yoh, ya que este no quería no quería colocarse una gruesa bufanda de color naranja (que ella misma le hizo).

-Pero Anna, esa cosa pica mucho-decía Yoh con cara de puchero.

Lejos de la disputa de los dos prometidos, estaban sentados en una banca de espera Ryu y Manta, quienes tomaban chocolate caliente; a su lado también estaba Len entreteniéndose con un libro.

Ya son casi las 10:30 y no llegan-menciono Manta revisando la hora en su reloj.

Apuesto a que no se acordaban de venir hoy y se quedaron dormidos-dijo Len sin quitar la vista de su libro.

En ese momento una gigantesca bola de nieve golpeó la cabeza del joven de China, tumbándolo de su silla. Ryu y Manta voltearon para ver quien la había lanzado, pero ya sospechaban de quien era:

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, estaba de pie detrás de ellos, el joven shaman de la tribu Aniu de nombre Horo-Horo, quien estaba acompañado como siempre con su querido espíritu, el pequeño Kororo.

Horo levanto su mano para saludar a sus amigos que lo miraban sorprendidos.

-Perdón por la tardanza pero es que el despertador no funcionaba

-¡Que bueno verte Hoto-Hoto!-Saludo Yoh quien se acercaba junto con Ana para saludar a su amigo.

-Si, a mi tam…¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI!

-Veo que no se te ha quitado lo vasto- dijo Ryu bastante alegre.

-muy gracioso Ryu- contesto Horo con sarcasmo

-Y se puede saber porque no te dignaste en llegar a la hora que se te dio-pregunto Anna en tono cortante provocándole escalofríos a Horo

-Bueno…pues es que…lo importante es que estoy aquí ¿no?

-Si para desgracia de todos

Detrás de Horo apareció un Len rodeado de un aura dorada que derretía la nieve que tenía encima de el, por lo que sus ropas estaban mojadas.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, al gran cabeza de cono- exclamo Horo golpeando bien fuerte la espalda de un irritado len (Horo no debió hacer eso)- la verdad es que al que menos esperaba encontrar era a ti.

-Pero yo si te extrañe- dijo Len en un tono sombrío (sorprendiendo a todos)-de echo déjame demostrarte cuanto te eche de menos¡¡¡¡BASON!

-Creo que Len si extrañaba a HoroHoro ¿verdad? jijijijijiji- Dijo Yoh mientras observaba como Horo trataba de escapar de los ataques de Len, y los demás tenían una gotita en sus cabezas.

No son más que unos inmaduros- dijo Ana en voz alta con su constante seriedad pero sin evitar de sentirse feliz por el reencuentro.- Bueno no hay tiempo que perder tenemos que irnos-ordenó la Itako consultando el reloj del aeropuerto.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos- ¿Pero no vamos a esperar a Chocolove y a Fausto?-preguntó Yoh. (Len seguía persiguiendo a Horo quien se reía a carcajadas).

Ya es muy tarde, y de malas si ese chango bananero se le dio por llegar tarde. En cuanto a Fausto dijo que se encontraría con nosotros en Inglaterra

Manta había pidió uno de los aviones privados de su familia. Len también iba a prestar uno, pero Ana ordenó que tenían que ir en uno de los aviones de Manta (pobrecito).

Todos estaban en la pista de aterrizaje subiendo en el avión; Manta se percato de que Yoh no subía y que tenía una mirada perdida.

-Amigo que te pasa-pregunto el pequeño

-¿Eh, no nada Manta.

-No mientas Yoh.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que…

-¿USTEDES DOS VAN A SUBIR O NO!- grito Anna desde la mitad de la escalera del avión.

-Si ya vamos-contestaron los dos amigos al mismo tiempo.

Al entrar al avión, lo primero que vieron fue a un chico moreno con peinado funky sentado cómodamente en una de las sillas mientras tomaba una gaseosa en lata. A su lado se encontraba un Gerardo de nombre Mink, quien era su espíritu acompañante.

¿Pero poque se tardaron tanto pue?

(Reacción general)¿EEEEEHHHHHHH¡¿CHOCOLOVE!

-Y tu moreno¿desde que horas estas aquí?- pregunto Horo.

-Pue desde las 7:00 a.m.

(Todos se caen al estilo anime)

¡IDIOTA!- grito Ana con bastante enojo mientras le propinaba un buen golpe a Choco en la cabeza.

Yo también te extrañe banana-

¡CALLATE!

¿Qué es lo que pasa Yoh?- Manta volteo a ver a su amigo quien era el único que no se reía de la escena.

- Pues que recordé que en este aeropuerto… fue donde conocimos a…

¡MANTA ¿AY UN BAÑO EN ESTE AVION? NO ME AGUANTO!

AHHHHHHSIIIII po… por allá- dijo Manta bastante asustado por el grito de Horo (yoh tenia sus ojos en forma de garabato . ).

En una ciudad Europea, más concretamente Inglaterra, un hombre de mediana edad se encontraba revisando unos papales sentado en un viejo sillón de la sala de un pequeño apartamento, alumbrado solo por una vela ya que la ciudad estaba de noche.

Cuando de repente se abrió la puerta del apartamento y entro una figura encapuchada y de mediana estatura como la de un joven de 14 años.

Esos jóvenes, ya se dirigen hacia acá maestro-dijo la figura

-El hombre no dijo nada ni aparto su vista de los papeles

- Cuales son sus órdenes maestro-pegunto la figura un poco incomoda por el silencio del hombre.

-Paciencia mi aprendiz, no debemos precipitarnos, debemos estar seguros de que ellos nos ayudaran.

-Y que hay sobre aquel sujeto.

-Aun no lo hemos encontrado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que?

-Es mejor no sacar supocisiones apresuradas, lo mejor será que los vigiles una vez que los localices-dijo el hombre con tranquilidad.

El encapuchado asintió, y salio por la puerta dejando al hombre solo con sus reflexiones.

Manta volteo para ver el asiento de al lado en el cual estaba Yoh escuchando música (con sus lindos audífonos naranja ), después se volteo para ver por entre la ventana el cielo que surcaba el avión.

"Como es Yoh, apuesto a que recordaba nuestro primer encuentro con Hao"- pensó el pequeño rubio- (mirando la ventana de esta forma ¬¬)"tampoco me extrañaría si pensara que en el fondo, ese sujeto fuera una buena persona, es decir es lo más común en el."

Manta volteo de nuevo para ver a su amigo quien seguía escuchando música, pero esta vez ya estaba cantando:

Why can't we be friends?

Why can't we be friends?

Why can't we be friends?

Why can't we be friends?

Why can't we be friends?

Why can't AAAAOOOOOUUUUCH… (Ana golpea a Yoh en la cabeza y le quita los audífonos). Anna mis audífonos.

-No, haz estado cantando esa frase por cinco minutos.

-Pero es que asi es la canción. (Ana se aleja sin devolverle los audífonos a Yoh)¡NO ANITA, NO MI MUSICA, MI MUSICA (sus ojos tienen la expresión cómica de cataratas).

-Pero que escándalo por unos audífonos-dijo Horo.

-Tu harías lo mismo si te quitaran tu estupida cinta-dijo Len mientras veía por la ventana.

-Uno mi bandita no es estupida y B yo no haría ese escándalo si me la quitaran.

-Si lo harías.

-No lo haría.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Que no.

Sin previo aviso, Chocolove con bastante rapidez, tomo la bandita de la cabeza de Horo.

-¡BANDITA, BANDITA PA' LA TÍA RITA!

-¡TU MORENO DEVUELVEME MI BANDITA!

-Con una gota en su cabeza, Manta observaba con una sonrisa las diferentes escenas (Yoh agitando los brazos frente a Ana y con cara de pucheros, mientras esta lo ignoraba y no le entregaba los audífonos; y Horo persiguiendo a chocolove por el pasillo del avión para que le devolviera su bandita.)-"Debo admitir que si no fuera por Hao, Yoh nunca hubiera existido". –Pensó Manta, quien saco su computador portátil.-"tal ves eso fue lo único bueno de el".

En un lugar desconocido para los humanos, que parecía un gran salón de baile sin ventanas con baldosas negras y blancas e iluminado con cientos de velas azules, lo que le daba un aire oscuro y siniestro, se encontraba un enorme árbol de navidad en el centro del salón, adornado con velas negras, e infinidad de adornos de tonos oscuros, la mayoría parecían muñecos de trapo, pero lo más extraño de ese árbol era que estaba rodeado por telarañas a modo de serpentinas.

Frente al árbol estaba de pie la figura de una niña de cabellos plateados, con un vestido negro de apariencia europea.

-Les pido que me perdonen -dijo la niña dirigiéndose al árbol-pero les aseguro que ese joven ingles y sus amigos no serán una amenaza- Una por una, las llamas de las diferentes velas del árbol empezaron a aumentar, como siguiendo una secuencia.

-No se preocupen, ya estamos por abrir una de las puertas, tenemos los ángeles suficientes para realizar el ritual.-La niña de ojos rojos y cabello plateado sonrió maliciosamente-fue muy fácil, gracias al cuerpo de esta chica.

Las llamas volvieron a hacer una secuencia pero un poco diferente.

-Claro que si, ya enviamos a uno de nuestros mensajeros-la niña tomo un tono serio- aquellos que no quieran ser nuestros aliados, serán destruidos.

OOOOOOOHHHHHH, QUE GRANDE ES INGLATERRA!- Exclamo Yoh con emoción al salir del aeropuerto.

-¿No decías antes que América era la grande?-pregunto len con irritación.

-Bueno…Inglaterra también es grande jijijijiji.

Len lanzo una mirada asesina hacia Yoh como por un minuto para después decirle.

-Eres…un idiota.

-hablando de Inglaterra…-exclamo Chocolove, don la intención de decir un nuevo chiste, pero recibió una mirada fulminante por parte del shaman de china.- Mejor nop-dijo Choco con una gota encima de su cabeza.

Ustedes dejen sus tonterías y vamos a ese hospital de inmediato-ordeno Ana.

Y ¿sabes para donde debemos ir?-pregunto Manta dirigiéndose a la itako.

Ana estuvo en silencio con los ojos cerrados por un minuto, mientras los demás esperaban una respuesta. Entonces la joven abrió los ojos y con mirada desafiante al horizonte dijo:

-Y como quieres que sepa si tengo la dirección pero no tengo un mapa.

Haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo al estilo anime.

Después de comprar un mapa en el aeropuerto, el Yoh-tacchi empezó a recorrer las calles de Inglaterra a pie, ya que según Ana, no debían gastar dinero en algo inútil como un taxi.

-¿Y se hacen llamar shamanes?-replico Anna a Yoh y compañía, quienes estaban en el suelo sin ánimos (excepto len que estaba de pie).- Vamos solo nos falta un kilómetro, además de que sirve como entrenamiento.

-Pero Anna-replico Yoh- ¿No podríamos descansar un minutito?

-No

-¿Y un segundito?

-No

-¿Y un segundititito?

-NO

-¿Y un segundito, chaparrito, peladito?-Dijo Chocolove, haciendo que a todos les saliera una gota en la cabeza.

-¡ESE A SIDO EL PEOR CHISTE QUE E OIDO EN MI VIDA!-Grito un Horo gigante rodeado de fuego a un chibi chocolove.

-¿Sin eso también dijiste sobre el del Zorrillo- dijo Choco haciendo pucheros.

-eh….

-Todos tus chistes han sido los peores que hemos oído en nuestras vidas-dijo Len a modo de conclusión.

-Oye, me quitaste la respuesta-replico el aniu.

-Pues como te tardas tanto en formular una idea-respondió Len

-¿Que quieres decir con eso, ahora veras cuernito.

-¿Te atreves a desafiarme?

-Claro que si¡ KORORO!-Al lado de Horo apareció su pequeño espíritu.

-kukuruku.

-Me parece bien ¡BASON!-Al lado de Len apareció el espíritu del guerrero chino

- A sus ordenes señorito.

¡PAR DE IDIOTAS¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN!-Grito Anna con bastante disgusto haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran, incluyendo a los transeúntes que pasaban al lado del grupo.

-¿Emmm…pezar una pelea?-respondió Horo con bastante nerviosismo.

-En pleno centro de la ciudad a la luz del día.

-Los dos shamanes vieron a su alrededor a todas las personas que miraban y señalaban las armas que portaban. Con lentitud, Horo y Len ocultaron sus armas y se fueron alejando de la multitud al igual que los demás miembros del grupo.

Pasadas unas horas, el Yoh Tacchi llego al susodicho hospital. Al entrar al edificio, Ryu no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia la recepción con aire desesperado.

-¿POR FAVOR NECESITO SABER EN DONDE TIENEN A MI LISERG!-pregunto Ryu a gritos asustando ala pobre recepcionista.

-¡YA BASTA!-grito Anna mientras a garraba al joven con su rosario azul y lanzándolo con un veloz movimiento hacia la puerta del hospital, mientras los demás miraban la escena con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco.

Después de calmarse un poco, la sacerdotisa se acercó a la recepción con paso tranquilo.

-Disculpe, venimos a ver al joven Liserg Diethel- ¿podría decirnos en que habitación se encuentra?

La recepcionista que estaba en un pequeño estado de shock reacciono y le respondió a Anna:

-¿Son parientes o conocidos?

Anna miro con el ceño fruncido hacia el Yoh Tacchi quienes ayudaban a Ryu a entrar de nuevo al hospital murmuraban y reían a carcajadas.

-Conocidos- respondió la itako con una gota encima de su cabeza.

La recepcionista tecleo hábilmente el teclado de su computador, y después saco una tarjeta de color azul.

-El paciente se encuentra en el piso 420-dijo amablemente la recepcionista-Pero solo pueden entrar de a uno por tarjeta.

-De acuerdo- y sin agradecer siquiera, Anna tomó la tarjeta y se dirigió hacia el grupo.

- Escuchen bien, solo se pueden entra de a dos personas a la habitación y cada persona necesita de estas tarjetas- dijo Anna mostrando la tarjeta azul- entrare primero yo sola y luego ustedes verán como se organizan para entrar -dijo Anna en tono autoritario haciendo que todos la escucharan con atención.

-Y eso?- pregunto Yoh-

-Necesito averiguar unas cosas- fue todo lo que contesto la Itako, quien se dirigió hacia el ascensor dejando a todos con caras de confundidos.

-Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Horo al ver que nadie se movía.

Había pasado más de una hora y Anna no bajaba, por lo que cada uno de los shamanes trato de buscar una manera de entretenerse en la sala de espera:

Ryu estaba coqueteándole a algunas enfermeras que huían despavoridas, Len estaba leyendo un libro (de echo el mismo que estaba leyendo en el avión), chocolove estaba mostrando una libreta que contenía su nuevo repertorio de chistes a Manta, Yoh (como cosa rara) estaba dormido, y Horo estaba escuchando música por medio de los audífonos que le quito al shaman de cabello castaño. A y también mencionar a los espíritus, que a pesar de que nadie los veía, estaban jugando con naipes.

Pero bueno volviendo a nuestra historia, como se había dicho antes Horo estaba escuchando música, observando a la gente que entraba y salía por la puerta del hospital, cuando de repente sintió un extraño escalofrió en su espalda, miro a sus compañeros quienes seguían en sus actividades, al parecer ellos no se habían percatado; pero aun así trato de buscar la fuente de aquella sensación que era muy conocida para el: la presencia de un shaman desconocido.

En eso se fijo en una niña al parecer de su misma edad, como estaba de espaldas hacia el, solo le podía ver su cabello purpura y de un peinado parecido al de Tamao, solo que llegaba hasta los hombros; llevaba puesta una gabardina negra que llegaba hasta el piso por lo que no se podían ver los zapatos.

Horo se concentro más para estar seguro de que de esa niña salía aquella energía cuando una mano se poso en su hombro derecho sin previo aviso haciendo que diera un gran salto del susto, al voltearse vio que era Yoh el que le había puesto la mano.

¿Idiota, porqué hiciste eso?- pregunto el aniu

Yoh solo le sonrió- Aquella niña se dio cuenta de que la estabas observando.

- así que si la habías sentido- dijo Horo mientras se volteaba para ver a la chica, y se encontró con los ojos naranjas de ella .

Pero con lo testarudo que es Horo, este mantuvo la vista con la niña.

- No hay duda de que es shaman pero ¿donde esta su espíritu?- pregunto Yoh quien levanto la cabeza para tratar de ver por encima de Horo a la misteriosa niña.

-No lo se, pero esto no me da un buen presentimiento- dijo Horo con un tono serio (milagro en el)-aunque debo decir – pensó el aniu sin quitar la mirada de la niña- que es muy bonita.

La niña quien tampoco apartaba la vista del aniu sonrió haciendo que este tuviera un sobresalto- po…porque sonrió, acaso ¿podrá leer mi mente?

-¿Se pude saber que están haciendo?-

Los dos shamanes se sorprendieron al ver a Len parado frente a ellos con una mirada inquisidora.

-Pues nada que te importe- respondió Horo en tono desafiante.

Len no presto atención a la respuesta del Aniu y dirigió su mirada hacia la niña de gabardina negra, quien estaba dando la espalda de nuevo; luego se dirigió de nuevo hacia los dos shamanes.

-No hay duda de que estoy rodeado de idiotas¿o acaso no se han dado cuenta de quien llego?- dijo len mientras señalaba su dedo hacia su izquierda.

Yoh y Horo parpadearon al mismo tiempo con cara de descorsentados y fijaron su mirada hacia donde señalaba Len. En distancia de ellos se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Fausto el shaman necromántico proveniente de Alemania, quien estaba abrazando a un aterrorizado Manta, y saludaba a Chocolove a su lado sonriendo con ternura, estaba su esposa y espíritu acompañante de nombre Elisa.

-¡Oh amigo Fausto que sorpresa verte de nuevo!- saludo Yoh con una gran sonrisa acercándose junto con Horo y Len al recién llegado.

-Yo también estoy muy alegre por encontrarme con ustedes-dijo Fausto mientras apretujaba cariñosamente a Manta quien ya estaba inconsciente debido al susto-Pero me da más gusto encontrarme con el pequeño Manta.

Mientras todos se reían de la graciosa escena, Horo trato de observar de nuevo a la misteriosa chica, pero para su sorpresa esta ya no estaba frente a la ventana, pero se tranquilizo al verla frente a la recepción pidiendo una tarjeta azul, para después entrar en uno de los ascensores.

Apenas se cerro la puerta del ascensor en donde estaba la chica, se abrió el de al lado de donde salio Anna quien se dirigió al grupo con un aire mas serio que de costumbre.

Los demás dejaron su conversación al sentir la presencia de la chica, quien se acerco a ellos pero no les dirigió la ninguna palabra sino que más bien se quedo sumida en sus pensamientos con la vista seria y fijada en el suelo.

Yoh se acerco con cautela y trato de preguntarle- Anna¿ocurre algo?

Ahora ella fijo su mirada en la cara preocupada de su prometido, después observo a los otros shamanes quienes esperaban una respuesta, y se percato que Fausto (quien seguía con manta entre sus brazos) estaba ahora entre los presentes.

-¿Cómo estas Fausto?-fue lo que dijo Anna sorprendiendo a todos quienes esperaban que dijera otra cosa.

El shaman necromántico sonrió amablemente y le respondió el saludo a Anna-Muy bien, y como esta usted señorita Anna-

-No me quejo, pero bueno hablando cosas importantes-dijo Anna en su característico tono neutral- ¿debes estar al tanto de los hechos verdad?

-Por supuesto-contesto Fausto- ¿usted ya ha podido conseguir algo?

-hice lo mejor que pude, pero su mente aún sigue sellada-Anna agudizo su vista –es por eso que pido tu ayuda fausto, necesitamos de toda la información que el pueda tener.

Fausto sonrió una vez más y se dirigió hacia Yoh para entregarle a Manta (quien seguía inconciente), para luego acercarse a Anna.

-no se preocupe señorita Anna, usted puede confiar en mis habilidades.

Anna dio una pequeña sonrisa irónica-de acuerdo, pero antes debo sacarte una tarjeta para poder entrar en la habitación-

Anna y Fausto se dirigieron a la recepción ignorando a los demás shamanes quienes estaban desconcertados ya que no entendían que estaba pasando.

-¿Oye y entonce que pue?-pregunto chocolove.

-Yo la verdad no entiendo nada- dijo Horo

-pero tu cuando entiendes algo-dijo len con un tono de despectivo

-¿QUE DICES!-

-¿y tu que opinas?-pregunto el shaman de china a Yoh sin prestarle atención a Horo quien echaba humo por las orejas, y si no fuera por Chocolove ya estaría masacrando a Len.

Yoh, quien seguía cargando a Manta se rasco la mejilla derecha con su dedo índice y dirigió su vista al techos-mmm…pues no se, Anna o nos a explicado mucho que digamos.

-parece que este asunto de Liserg se esta complicando-dijo len reflexionando en voz alta.

En ese momento empezó un pequeño temblor en el hospital, los shamanes se quedaron estupefactos cuando se dieron cuenta que el causante del sismo era Ryu, quien se dirigía a ellos a gran carrera, con una cara de maniático y gritando a todo pulmón¡¡¡¡¡QUE LE PASO A MI LISERG!

Y antes de que se abalanzara contra Yoh, fue detenido por un gran cubo de hielo que lo dejo como una estampilla en el suelo. Yoh y compañía tenían gotitas en la cabeza y la cara con los ojos en puntitos (sin mencionar a las personas que pasaban por ahí)

-¿Bueno y a ete que le pasó pue?-pregunto chocolove

-yo creo que como escucho el nombre de Liserg, vino corriendo para acá-dijo Horo con los ojos en rayas-Pero bueno eso haces cuando te gusta alguien.

-¿Eh, pero yo creí que a Ryu le gustaba Millie-dijo Yoh con inocencia (todavía sigue cargando a Manta).

-Y yo creí que le gustaba Billy-dijo len.

Todos se quedaron en silencio con miradas aburridas, observando el bloque de hielo; cuando de repente escucharon un grito.

-¿QUE, Y TIENE LA IDENTIFICAION!-Era Anna que al parecer estaba bastante enojada con la recepcionista.

-Si señorita pero…-la recepcionista estaba muy nerviosa por el comportamiento de la chica.

¡MUESTREMELA INMEDIATAMENTE!

-Anna por favor tranquilízate- decía fausto tratando de calma a la itako, Eliza estaba detrás de su esposo con las manos sobre la boca y sorprendida ante la rabia de anna.

Annita ¿Qué pasa?-pegunto Yoh quien se acerco a su prometida(los demás no se atrevían acercarse a la itako)

La sacerdotisa rapo la tarjeta que le estaba enseñando la recepcionista, y su mirada se ensombreció al leer la tarjeta- esto no esta bien-fue lo único que dijo

Pero que pasa anna- pregunto Yoh aun con más intriga

-Solo se pueden de entrar de a dos por cada habitación, yo tengo la primera tarjeta pero alguien más a tomado la segunda- dijo Anna en tono automatizado.

¿Quien?-cuestiono yoh

Anna le enseño la identificación, en ella estaba la foto de una chica de cabello violeta y ojos naranja. En la parte en donde se esta el nombre en esas tarjetas estaba escrito "Noir Diethel".

Yoh se sorprendió al ver la foto de la tarjeta-Pero si esa es la niña que vio Horo-dijo el joven shaman.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió Anna.

Oye es verdad es la chica que vi ahorita- horo se había atrevido a acercarse al igual que len y chocolove

-¡Idiota y no hiciste nada!-le grito Anna

-oye y luego como iba a saber yo que hacer- le reprocho el Aniú-

-pero aquí dice que es una Diethel, es decir que es familiar de Liserg- dijo Len

-ustedes no entienden-dijo Anna con una afilada mirada-Liserg ya o tiene ningún familiar por parte del apellido Diethel

Todos quedaron estupefactos y Chocolove hizo ese ruidito que el hace cuando algo le sorprende (ese de aaaaayyyyyg)

¡Amo Yoh!-Amidamaru se acerco con gran velocidad en forma de bolita hacia su amo

-que pasa Amidamaru?-pregunto el shaman de cabello castaño

-¿Acaso no siente esa presencia?-pregunto el espíritu tomando su forma verdadera.

-¿Que?-

-Si es muy poderosa- dijo Bason quien apareció detrás de su amo Len

Y viene de allí- dijo Amidamaru señalando aun ascensor.

De repente la puerta de ese ascensor se abrió, y en su interior se encontraba la niña de cabello purpura ahora acompañada de un Lince de gran tamaño.

La niña salio del ascensor y se quedo mirando al grupo de shamanes quines estaban precavidos, ya que presentía que esa desconocida les traería problemas.

CONTINUARA…

**Notas de la autora:**

Como verán se menciona un poco a Hao, pero no e decidido si hará una aparición directa o indirecta.

La canción que canta Yoh es de un grupo americano que en este momento no recuerdo su nombre (ellos canta la banda sonora de sherk 1) y la canción se llama **why cant we be friends** y eso es básicamente todo lo que dicen en la canción.

el asterisco fue un chiste que le escuche a choco que decía Sorry, sorry, sorry, zorrillo,

Por favor escríbanme y manden sus sugerencias a Quisiera saber que opinan de mi primer fanfic.

**REVIEWS**

**Fallen Angel Angst: **Gracias por tu comentario, si liserg es divino XD y natalie bueno ella no es un personaje malo, solo que esta poseida, tu apoyo me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.

**Soley de Lioncourt** : Me alegra que te este gustando , si Liserg tenia que salir primero, y de que si vive en un castillo eso yo lo invente, pues poruqe como sabras en la serie hao le quemo su casa y el practicamente vagab por el mundo, y me parece que un castillo es el mejor lugar que cuadra con el, y bueno el fic me surgio de la idea de "como seria los personajes de shaman king si van a inglaterra" hehe, tranquila Liserg tendra una parte importante en la historia.

**saQhra: **Me alegra que te este gustando , y sobre la musica bueno a mi me parece que la musica de gorillaz cuadra con la personalidad de yoh , y digamos que a yoh se le dio por escuchar otra alternativa de música.


End file.
